Astoria
by Happydragon5
Summary: Astoria Greengrass: 5th year. Pureblood. Keeping in the background is a difficult task when it means betraying your own morals. But allies in Slytherin house have never been scarce, and times have never been more demanding of allies.
1. Chapter 1: Zabini and Malfoy

A loose shoelace and an armful of school trunk. Astoria looked down in disgust at her black boots. She dumped the trunk unceremoniously on the ground and swooped down to tie her lace, already regretting the absence of their house elf, Ribbie. The term had barely even begun.

Hogwarts students were not permitted to have their own house elves with them to Hogwarts. It was regarded as 'an unecessary encouragement in increasing an already prevalent class distinction, as well as providing an unwise distraction from studential life."

Astoria snorted. Whatever that meant.

Under the dark lord's regime the no-personal-house-elves rule only prevailed on grounds of the second reason. She still considered it ridiculous.

She shoved her trunk up into the baggage compartment and sat down by the window.

The carriage smelt of worn leather and newspapers. Muffled noise from the platform filtered through.

Astoria peered out the window. A red head of bushy hair was bobbing through the crowds. The Weasel mother and her rag tag flock, no doubt. But she only spotted one offspring for a change.

Ginny looked unusually sombre- a fact which automatically boosted Astoria's mood. She'd never liked the messy, boisterous girl.

After a moment, she realised with a sudden pang that Ginny was the last and only Weasley child left. It made her oddly regretful. She had never liked the Weasley's, but their absence seemed almost a symbol of the changing times. Life was going by too quickly. Astoria hated change.

Draco Malfoy appeared, alone, on the platform. Astoria's jaw dropped. The suit he was wearing blew all his previous clothes completely out the window. It was all black, neatly tailored, with a well fitted, modern cut.

She sat back abruptly with a rueful shake of her head. She almost would have envied him, if her pureblood pride would have permitted her to envy anybody.

As it were, Malfoy was not really an enviable person. He was a prig. Perpetually in a bad mood, and it seemed he had all the bad luck in the world (or the good luck, depending on the perspective you were coming from). Besides, he looked depressed, and exhausted.

Astoria was glad she had so far escaped the notice of the dark lord and his followers. She intended to keep it that way, and strove to keep a low profile.

...

The platform was empty of students, and the train was pulling out before anybody appeared at the carriage she was sitting in.

In the end, it was a tall dark boy with sharp eyes and a green Slytherin blazer who opened the door. Blaise Zabini; 6th year, Astoria's memory informed her. He was one of Malfoy's friends.

He looked in at her for half a second before slipping in. "All the other carriages are full." he stated, helping himself to the seat opposite her.

Astoria lifted her eyebrows, shrugged, and looked back out the window.

The boys smooth voice interrupted her thoughts after a moment. "I'm Blaise Zabini."

She looked at him. "I know."

He was momentarily surprised, but his buttery, smooth arrogance chipped in and he laughed. "Of course. I'd forgotten my fame for a minute. And you are?"

Astoria scoffed at him. "Your excessive arrogance is renowned, Zabini. I'm Astoria Greengrass."

Zabini's black eyebrows rose. A second surprise. She was rude, and confident, and a Greengrass.

"Greengrass?"

"Daphne's my sister."

"Daphne has a sister!" His face displayed his surprise and confusion.

Astoria looked at him dryly. Of course he hadn't heard of her. Nobody had.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I thought the two of you have been friends since first year."

He nodded, slowly, his eyes narrowed. "We are. Why have I never heard of you?"

Astoria shrugged, losing interest in the ridiculous discussion and looking out the window at the countryside.

The door thudded open. It was Malfoy, in all his black suited glory- and he looked like he was mad. Really mad.

He closed the door behind him and sat down, arms crossed.

Zabini raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Parkinson." was the word spat from Malfoy's lips.

Zabini accepted this without further enquiry and introduced Astoria. "This is Daphne's sister. Did you know she had a sister?!"

Malfoy glanced at her with indifference. "Yeah. Astoria. Hi."

"Malfoy." she acknowledged, and fell silent.

Zabini, however, would not let it slide. "You know Draco?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Zabini, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Everybody knows him." she said sarcastically. Malfoy's mouth twitched reluctantly.

"How do you know each other?" Zabini pressed.

Astoria sighed, and Malfoy said dryly, "You're making a fool of yourself, Blaise. She's Daphne's sister. Same social functions."

...

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence, save by a nondescript remark or two passed between Zabini and Malfoy. Astoria stared out at the bleak countryside, a strangely heavy feeling filling her heart at the thought of the coming term.

The boys left the cabin minutes earlier.

Astoria stood on her toes and stretched up to reach her trunk. She grabbed the handle and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck.

The door slid back open.

"Here." a set strong arms took hold of the trunk and lifted it down for her.

She looked at him. "Nice suit, Malfoy."

He smirked. "I know." And he left.


	2. Chapter 2: Didi and a Roasted Blackbird

Iridian (Didi) Blake was as tall and outspoken as Astoria was slim, slight and reserved. She was also the most mischievous of all Slytherin's Astoria had ever met. Their friendship was inevitable.

"Astoria, sweetie- look at your plate! That's barely enough to feed my mother's blackbird!" Didi chided her good naturedly.

Astoria threw her a glare. "The only thing that could induce me to eat more is if your mother's wretched blackbird was roasted on a dish!"

Didi giggled in delight. "Imagine! Mother would throw a tantrum!"

Astoria smiled slowly. "She would burst through the doors, with flames shooting from her eyes."

"And march right up to Professor Dumbledore, glaring at him so frightfully that he would be obliged to resurrect the poor bird." Said Didi gleefully.

"-but it was already cooked, so she would have to take it home alive and chirping, completely featherless and a little crispy." Astoria murmured, as her friend collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"And don't forget-" Didi managed between gasps, "you already took a bite out of it."

Astoria laughed at that. "Oh dear, your mother will never allow me in your house again!"

...

Didi was always the reason Astoria got in trouble.

Later that week, in Transfiguration, McGonagal had them transfigure pewter cauldrons into white hares.

Gregory Parkinson's hare ended up with no legs. Astoria had never seen anyone look so shocked. Gregory's spotty face widened into an o of dismay. "Uh, professor?" he quavered, as behind him Didi split her sides laughing.

Professor McGonagal was obligated to spent several minutes personally tutoring Gregory in wand motions. Behind her, several hares were bouncing off the desks as Didi, with a sneaky grin, shot sparks at them from her wand.

Astoria's own cauldron turned into a beautifully large, gleaming white hare, and Astoria regarded it proudly. She had worked hard in transfiguration that term.

An out of control Didi pointed her wand at Astoria's magnificent hare. It transformed into a crispy, featherless, squawking blackbird.

Astoria stared at it for a moment, looked around to find Didi's dancing eyes, and snorted.

She looked back at the ridiculous bird, and couldn't help herself. She almost fell off her chair laughing.

"Miss Greengrass!" a cross McGonagal rapped her knuckles on Astoria's desk. Astoria looked up at her with wet, bright eyes, desperately attempting to hold back giggles.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Professor gestured to the roasted blackbird, which was waddling along the desk.

Astoria found herself in a predicament. She wanted to explain, but it was impossible when her stomach kept convulsing with more laughs.

Professor McGonagal was not impressed. When she finally got the story out of Astoria, both her and Didi were put promptly on detention and 10 points each was docked from Slytherin.

...

Daphne stopped Astoria in the corridor, showing off her new purple blouse. She had bought it a few weeks earlier, despite Astoria trying to dissuade her from it. Astoria hated purple.

"Pansy said this blouse suits me beautifully!" boasted Daphne in her sweet girly voice.

Astoria was not as impressed. She raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "and I suppose this means you'll be wearing it for the remainder of the year. Honestly Daph!"

The satisfied smirk dropped off Daphne's face. "You just don't get it, honey." she said in patronising tones.

"What you don't get, sweetpea, is that she's a Parkinson." said Astoria, assuming the exact tone Daphne had just used on her.

"So what?" Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"So it's utterly ridiculous of you to put so much stock on her opinion of it. You're a Greengrass."

"What do you even mean, Astoria?" Daphne was losing patience. "You're so strange sometimes."

Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared beside them, causing Daphne to jump and Astoria to sway gently out of the way.

Draco smirked down at them for a moment, and addressed Daphne. "You'll find that the mini Greengrass is referring to the unsuitability of you taking into account those of inferior rank. Greengrasses have a notably purer blood status than Parkinson's."

"Oh." Daphne looked surprised and suddenly amused. "Good thinking Torie." She flicked her light hair back and flaunted off.

Draco remained, half laughing at Astoria. "She's such an airhead sometimes."

"I know." Astoria rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to train her."

"Not working for you?" He actually grinned at her.

She shrugged, slightly taken aback by the Malfoy smile, which she hadn't seen all that year. "She seems to think I'm the one being trained."

Draco looked down at her. "Interesting."

With that, he turned and walked after Daphne.

Astoria watched him stalk off. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him.


	3. Chapter 3: A familiar stranger

Astoria skittered around the corner of the arithmancy block. Her hair was rather rustled, she could feel it. But she was late. Stupid changing staircases. And her sock was irritatingly slipping further toward her ankle with every step.

After a while it became to annoying to bear, so she did a little skipping hop and tried to tug it up with one hand.

Because she was late, and because she wasn't paying attention, the stairs were suddenly below her, sooner than she'd expected, and she was going too fast to stop. Her drifting sock foot landed abruptly and unstably on the second step down and curled under her, sending her off balance. From there it was a rough and painful tumble to the bottom of the (thankfully) short staircase.

She halted gasping at the bottom, somewhat surprised to find herself still intact. A second later, a sharp dagger of pain burst ruthlessly into her ankle. She could only hold it, rocking to and fro in the haze of grey pain that had enveloped her.

Through her dim state of mind, she faintly registered a voice speaking to her, and some soft hands pulling at her wrists. But she was drowning in the pain and she could feel herself passing out.

Then, miraculously, the pain evaporated, leaving behind a warm dull blanket in her mind.

"Ennervate." came the voice from far away. The spell pierced through her mind like a shaft of light, pushing out the grey fuzzy blanket until she could think clearly again.

She opened her eyes and saw the anxious face of another Slytherin girl looking at her. The girl was vaguely recognisable. She was very slight, with a pointed chin, and eyes that seemed too big for her face and were a very warm sort of brown. Her hair was so blonde it was almost white, - swept back from around her face, but the strands were slipping their way back down.

She looked pale too, with porcelain skin. Waif like. She reminded Astoria of someone. Someone familiar.

Lovegood? No, she was too tall and not nearly dainty enough. The only other person she could think of with skin and hair that light was... Malfoy.

And something clicked into place. Astoria blinked. The girl did look a lot like Draco.

"Are you okay? Gosh that looked bad!" the girl had a sweet, bell like voice. Her speech sounded much too casual, and of a distinctly lower social class than either Astoria or Draco. Her whole way of speaking was in fact so very un Draco that Astoria almost cast aside her previous musings.

But then the girl jutted her chin out disapprovingly, in a manner so reminiscent of both Draco and Lucius Malfoy that Astoria almost had to laugh out loud. Definitely a relation.

"I'm alright, I think." Astoria said, shifting her foot gingerly.

"It's just a pain suppressing hex, it's temporary." the girl said quickly.

"Oh." said Astoria appraisingly. "Good job. I'm a fifth year and they still haven't taught us that."

"I'm a fourth year." said the girl, with a self conscious smile. "My name is Darcia Fawley."

"Astoria. Greengrass." she said briefly. Then she winced. "I'm late for History."

Darcia looked doubtfully at her rapidly swelling ankle. "You can't go to class with that. Perhaps I'd better help you to Pomfreys."

"Perhaps you'd better." Astoria said drily. She tried to stand, only to find her ankle collapsing under her weight. "Oh dear."

Darcia hoisted her up by her arm, and Astoria winced as a needle of pain pierced her.

The hospital wing had never felt so far away. It was far enough for a numbing hex to wear off.

She yelped as a fresh bolt of pain ran up her leg, and abruptly sat down. "Urgh." she covered her face. "We'll never make it!"

"We will." said Darcia determinedly, performing the numbing hex for the fourth time. Astoria let out a relieved sigh. "Come on!" Darcia slipped her shoulder under Astoria's again and helped them up. Her knees were trembling, but she continued bravely forward.

"You're not strong enough to drag me all the way there." Astoria told her.

Darcia flashed her another very Malfoy-like scowl. "I am." she refuted stubbornly.

"You really aren't!" said Astoria, and winced as Darcia pulled them forward another few steps. Her jaw was set, but Darcia's peaked face was even more pale than before and she was panting.

Footsteps sounded around the corner, and Blaise Zabini sauntered into view. Astoria smiled in relief.

"Thank Merlin!" she said.

"We would have managed." muttered Darcia.

Astoria shot her an amused look. "I'm glad we don't have to."

Blaise looked far too unconcerned as he surveyed Astoria and her swollen ankle. He grinned, the easy, far too sly grin he had been giving Astoria before Draco had turned up the day on the train.

"Need a hand?" he asked, and scooped her up bodily without waiting for an answer.

"Uh, Zabini!" Astoria grabbed hold of his shoulder.

His grin was far too close. Astoria rolled her eyes. She looked over at Darcia. "This is out of our hands I guess." she said drily. "Come and get a pepper up potion."

Darcia nodded, falling into step behind Blaise.

By the time they reached the infirmary, Astoria's head was spinning so much she had to lean it on Blaise's shoulder to keep from passing out.

Madame Pomfrey clucked over her and felt her ankle with cool, deft hands, easing the bones back together with a few murmured spells. She gave Astoria a quarter teaspoon of skelegrow, which was disgusting, and deflamated the foot. Within 20 minutes she was sending a whole Astoria back to class, with a slightly aching ankle and a rueful expression.

Blaise had been sent off immediately after he'd joked about Astoria swooning on him, and Astoria had threatened to obliviate him if he didn't shut up. Madame Pomfrey snapped that he was agitating the patient and sent him running.

Darcia had bounced off to class after taking a swig of pepper up, with a grin and a wave to Astoria.

...

Astoria walked reluctantly into History of Magic, and slid in beside Didi.

Didi side eyed her. "Where were you in Arithmancy?" she asked suspiciously.

Astoria fumbled around in her bag for her history book, hanging sideways off the seat. She eventually found it and thunked it down on the desk. She blew a stray hair out of her face and finally shot a grin at Didid. "Oh out and about!" she said breezily, knowing full well it would irritate Didi.

Didi huffed and began to read the passage they were studying that week.

Astoria had just opened her mouth to tell her when Professor Binns floated in. He was the only teacher in the school who was not actually alive. Meaning he was a ghost. A rather woeful ghost with an incredibly large amount of words. He never stopped lecturing, all in the same monotonous drone. Half the students slept through his whole class, and the other half threw spit bombs and pens and little flying notes around the room.

Blaise Zabini walked in right behind the teacher and bestowed Astoria with his most dazzling smile. He was actually quite good looking (of which he was far too aware) and he used it to his benefit. But Astoria was onto him.

"How's your ankle?" he asked kindly, and Didi's head shot up to listen.

Astoria shrugged. "Good as new, thanks to you." she said with a giggle.

"Glad to hear it." Blaise smiled down at her and moved on. Leaving her under the narrow eyed gaze of her best friend. "Giggling, Astoria? really?"

She shrugged, half embarrassed. "What? I need his help with something..."

Didi bared her teeth in an evil smile. "Ahh. Using your womanly charm to get your way I see."

Astoria elbowed her. "I learned it from the best." she declared.

"Yes you did. I'm so proud of you, my child." Didi pinched her cheek patronisingly and Astoria shoved her hand away with her arm. "Get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4: A little trickery

_**This**_ ** _one is a long one. I gave a bit more backround into particular characters. I hope you enjoy_**

Draco walked down the stairs and stopped curiously at the bottom. The dull murmur of voices he'd been hearing was none other than Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Blaise was leaning casually over the table where Astoria was sitting. Draco felt a flash of irritation. Surely Blaise knew better than to try his schemes on the younger Greengrass. He wandered quietly closer.

"... and then you just put those ones together and divide by the first number." Blaise scratched something with the quill. "It's easy."

"Easy for you to say." grumbled Astoria, looking pitifully at him with her big green eyes. "You've got Arithmancy tricks and tales. I'm not even allowed on hogsmeade weekends to get one."

She threw the quill down in disgust.

Blaise looked thoughtfully at her. "I could get hold of one for you, you know."

"oh! Blaise, you sweet thing." She beamed at him and patted his cheek. "What would I do without you?"

Blaise flushed- actually flushed, and smiled back. "It's no problem. It's on me." he told her.

Dracl felt a red hot spark of anger ignite in his chest.

Astoria noticed him suddenly and grinned at him. "Malfoy. Come to join us?"

"Uh." He was suddenly caught by an urge to escape. It was that or punch Blaise. Astoria was only a fifth year, and Daphne's sister. It was the unspoken rule between the group. Don't mess with family. Blaise must have caught the malicious glint in Draco's eye, because he hurriedly excused himself and left.

Draco walked over to Astoria and sat opposite her. She was smirking at him.

He wanted to warn her about Blaise. He wasn't even sure why he felt so strongly about it- that wasn't like him. He opened his mouth to say something when Astoria turned back to her homework.

He watched with confusion as she deftly filled out the next sum with seemingly no trouble, and neatly crossed it off. She did the same with the next 3 sums, until Draco abruptly stood up to look at it over her shoulder. Her answers were all correct. She did it almost as fast as he would have. She had been faking stupidity with Blaise... and all along in class- but why?

Draco's quick mind didn't take long to throw the answer at him.

ah.

' _You've got arithmancy tricks and tales'... 'I could get hold of one for you, you know'...'Oh, Blaise you sweet thing!_ '

She had sweet talked Zabini into buying her the book she wanted.

"You-" he faltered, half in shock.

Astoria looked up with bright, laughing green eyes. "I what, Draco?"

He sat back down. "You manipulative little rascal." he exclaimed, impressed.

Astoria flashed him a sneaky smile.

"I was about to hit Blaise for messing with you." said Draco, for want of anything better to say.

"I noticed." said Astoria. "Why do you think I let you see my arithmancy prowesse? Can't have you killing him on my behalf. -So chivalrous of you, by the way."

He squirmed at the word chivalrous, and glared at her.

Astoria smiled sweetly back, amusement clear in her eyes.

"Blaise is my mate, Little Greengrass. Who's to say I won't tell him?" Draco asked, desperate to get the mocking smirk off her face.

She looked serious, but still calm. "Will he believe you? Anyway, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What could you do to me?" scoffed Draco.

"You spill on me I spill on you." countered Astoria smoothly, but a spark had appeared in her eyes.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Spill what?" he asked.

Astoria looked seriously at him. "I wonder how Granger came across that little note about the basilisk* the other year?"

Draco was furious. It switched on like a flame within in him. How dare she threaten him. How dare she know about that?

He didn't even know whether he regretted that or not. He supposed he did. Guilt and shame warred in him on the rare occasions when he allowed himself to remember it.

He was utterly terrified that she knew. He didn't even know if she was to be trusted.

He had always been terrified that somehow, impossibly, his father would find out, and Draco didn't dare to consider what his father would do then.

He fixed his blue flaming eyes on her.

Astoria shrank back the slightest bit from the anger in his face. Her face retained it's calm anterior, and then slowly irritation arrived.

"Don't look at me like that." she said crossly, folding her arms defensively. "I haven't told anybody and I won't, but bloody hell, Malfoy! What would you have done? You threatened me, I was obligated to threaten you back."

"How the hell do you know about it?" he spat murderously.

"I saw you put it there. Why didn't you check that the room was empty? I didn't want to know that you were secretly working for the other side, Malfoy."

That made him even more angry. He grabbed her arm threateningly. "I did check. And I'm not bloody working for the other side!"

"Let go of me." she said quietly.

He just glared at her, breathing heavily.

"Let go before I hex you." she scowled.

Draco let go abruptly, shocked at himself. He was suddenly ashamed. He'd promised himself to never touch a woman in anger. He would not be like his father. In that way at least, he would not be like his father.

"I-" his voice came out cracked. "I apologise."

He sat back down and took a deep breath. "I didn't want people to die. That's why I did it. That's all. If my father finds out, he will kill me." His voice was quiet and emotionless.

Astoria regarded him seriously. "I won't tell, you know."

Draco nodded listlessly, his anger spent.

"I mean that." insisted Astoria, and took out her wand. She swore a binding charm and tapped her wrist twice with her wand. A red flame encircled her wrist for a moment and disappeared. A grade 3 binding charm. If she broke it, her hand would go on fire and it would burn until her hand was consumed.

Draco was surprised again. It was an extreme length she went to to reassure him. Not only that; a grade 3 binding charm was not learnt til seventh year, even then it was considered dark magic and was only skimmed over in theory.

He felt relieved. More relieved than he cared to admit. And now he owed her.

"Thankyou." he said.

Astoria half smiled and shrugged.

He slowly let a smile cross his face. "You're a proper little Slytherin. Who would have thought?"

Astoria's tight look vanished, and she smirked. "Shut up, Malfoy. I'm trying to do my homework here."

...

That evening, Astoria had trouble concentrating on her studies. She had to go up to the dorm and sit on her bed, because the common room was too distracting. But she knew what was really distracting her. And it was a person. Draco Malfoy.

She kept looking at the red fire that she had bound around her wrist, and feeling slightly unsettled. She couldn't believe she'd done it. It was the sort of crazy thing her father had always warned her against.

And here she was. But the truth was, she would have done it all over again, just to get the pathetic terrified look of Draco's face. She'd never seen him so afraid before, and it sent a chill to her heart. And what really did it was when he had said his father would kill him.

Nobody should be that afraid of their father- not even someone as irritating as Draco. She felt bad for him. So bad, she'd hexed herself just to put his mind at ease. Her father had been right- her softheartedness would get her in trouble someday.

She groaned and dropped her book, rolling over to bury her head in her pillow. It was an early night tonight.

...

Iridian had an infamously effective magical deep conditioning treatment that costed a buttload of galleons but she got for free, because her mother owned the company that manufactured it.

She considered herself Astoria's personal hair stylist (actually, if truth be told, she considered herself. the stylist of all Slytherin).

So Saturday morning arrived and found Astoria settled on a stool in their dorms girls bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel while Iridian poured the floral scented "Eola's Magical Conditioning cream" all over her head.

It was the ideal time for a catchup, and she told Didi all about her tragic fall down the stairs and the fourth year Slytherin who'd rescued her.

"So?" Iridian met her eyes pointedly in the mirror. "loads of people have that hair colour."

Astoria shook her head stubbornly. "You would know if you saw her face. She looked like a Malfoy!"

Iridian just sighed impatiently and continued to lather shampoo into Astoria's dark hair. "darling, there's no way she's one of the Blacks, and if she was a niece of Lucius her last name would be Malfoy. How could she be related?"

"I told you, she looked like a Malfoy- not a Black. And anyway, couldn't it be Lucius' sister?"

Iridian frowned at her. "Does Lucius have a sister?"

"I don't know." Astoria shrugged her shoulders.

Iridian picked up the shower head and began rinsing the suds out of Astoria's hair. Her forehead was puckered as she thought. "Maybe," she said after a short silence, "you could ask Draco."

"Nah." said Astoria. "I already know enough that he doesn't want me to."

"Oh?" Didi said, not hiding her curiosity at that statement.

Astoria snorted. "Yes and I won't say a word." she showed her wrist, where the red glowing binding spell had warningly appeared.

Didi's eyes flickered. She looked down again, working the soap out. She was not one to push others to tell their secrets, anyway.

"I hope.." she said slowly after a moment. "I hope you took that voluntarily, Storie, I know how Draco can be sometimes."

Astoria's forehead crinkled. "I did it on my own, you dimwit." she said. "Draco's an idiot but he's not an asshole like that anymore."

"mmm." Didi agreed absently.

"And I wouldn't take it if he was." Astoria asserted stubbornly.

"-And you wouldn't take it, no." Didi smirked behind her.

They sat in silence for a while, Astoria blankly staring at the dark grey tiles as she thought about Draco Malfoy.

Years ago, when she'd started the school, he'd been already been well established as the pet favourite of Slytherin- his own grade admired him as their leader, and even the older students were fond of him.

As for Astoria's grade, they adored him from an intimidated distance. Astoria had been proud to make her friends aware that her very own sister Daphne was one Draco Malfoy's especial friends.

It wasn't long before she heard Gryffindor's refer to him as "Prince of Slytherin" and she felt an irritated jealousy that Daphne was in the position to be his friend, and she was just an embarrassing baby sister.

Daphne was only just under 2 years older than her, but Astoria always felt like an inferior. Daphne was cute and charismatic, and everyone seemed to be enchanted with her. She tended to be a patronising snob to Astoria, who naturally resented it as much as a younger sister can.

The truth was, Astoria had always been fairly shy, and she preferred to stick to the background. Where Daphne flitted about and cozied up to everyone, Astoria hung back an assessed people with shrewd, watchful eyes.

Daphne was everyone's little angel in the centre of the parties and social circles, but truth be told, it was Astoria who understood what was really going on, who had advantage over who, and the subtle little power plays that went on amongst the pureblood social elite.

It didn't take her long to discover that whilst Lucius Malfoy was a rich and powerful businessman, it was, in fact, Narcissa who was the brains behind the families success. She was also aware that Blaise Zabini's mother was only in it for the riches, and if she didn't love the luxury life so well she would have left the traditional, formal pureblood society in a heartbeat. Rubella Black was having an affair with Gregory Goyle, but his wife was sadly oblivious, and probably beaten into submission anyway.

When she was 15 she overheard a conversation of Lucas Munts, and discovered that he was underhandedly dealing out aspects of her father's business. Her father was impressed to discover the truth in her accusation, and immediately fired the man.

From that day onwards, he had the utmost respect for his daughter keen observations, and was inexplicably proud of her. He regularly enquired after her judgement on different people he had dealings with, and usually found her to be correct.

It was a year of change for Astoria. Not only did she have her father's definite approval, she was also shooting up in her grades, and becoming fast friends with Didi. She was still quiet, but it was no longer from lack of confidence. She had discovered that she was capable and strong, if only she believed in herself.

She was aware that Daphne had not overcome thinking of her as the timid little shadow she had once been, but she was not out to prove herself either. She did not need her sister's approval- and Daphne would come to her senses eventually.

As for Malfoy- in 3rd year she'd finally realised what an illusion it all was, and had begun to watch him, to try to figure out who he really was, and not just the adorned figure most of his grade saw him as.

And she discovered that he was on one level cocky and overconfident and downright hilarious, but he also had a deep rooted fear in him of failing- of not being able to live up to the expectations set for him by his parents and classmates. And it was that fear and feeling of inadequacy that led him to become a bully, so that he would feel in control of something.

Astoria didn't like him, and she did. She hated his stupid, immature nastiness, and the way he baited those weaker than himself. But he had a charm about him as well, and he was always so well dressed! It made her swoon. Well, not quite- but it was one of the things she liked most about him.

In her fourth year he was gifted and burdened with the impossible task of murdering the headmaster- Dumbledore. She saw him deflating before her eyes, being crushed under the weight of his desperation to succeed against the complete lack of hope that he would. The sense of failure hung low over him, and he withdrew into himself.

In fifth year his personal crisis was over, replaced with a greater threat over all of them. The ongoing war and the presence of death eaters had the castle feeling tense and dark. Skirmishes between the reckless Griffindor's and the Carrows were frequent and dreaded, as the result was punishment for them all. Older students were being taught lessons in inflicting curses- with those on detention used as victims. It was only a matter of time until your name would be called up for detention duty, and most students lived in dread of it.

Despite it all, many of them strove to remain positive and go about lessons and studies as normal.

Didi, it seemed, had only become more motivated by the experience.

...

 _*Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- Hermione holds a torn out page on Basilisks in her petrified hand_.


	5. Chapter 5: Teasing Blaise

**Thanks for the kind review, left by a guest- it did motivate me to get another chapter up, and here it is. It's a little playful- as it often is with Didi involved, but enjoy it because things are about to get more serious :)**

 **.**

When Didi finally finished her hair treatment, she flicked Astoria's hair dry with her wand, which was a twist of white aspen wood, and very elegant looking. Astoria was slightly jealous of it, as much as she loved her own wand- a flexible beechwood with a unicorn hair core and engravings of roses up one side.

Didi's wand was very Didi- elegant and flashy.

Astoria shook her head fondly at the thought. She was always amazed how someone as big a rascal as Didi could be such a diva. She was always perfectly presented, always so elegant.

She would make a fine match to Draco Malfoy in that respect, thought Astoria, wrinkling her nose. The thought made her feel annoyed, though she wasn't sure why.

.

Then she set about finding something to wear that could maybe match her tall, audacious friend.

She put on a pair of black jeans and a white collared shirt, and frowned critically at her reflection. She resented being short. Oh how she resented it!

She hated how Daphne and Didi always seemed to look better just because they had long legs.

She threw off the shirt and rummaged through her wardrobe. She would have to owl mother for some money and go shopping. Daphne's closet was unfortunately down the corridor.

After throwing several more blouses on the bed and rubbing at the frown between her eyes, Astoria opened the door and stuck her head into the corridor. It was empty.

She swung the door open and ran across, shirtless, ducking into Daphne's room and shutting the door.

.

Daphne and Pansy were sitting together looking at magazines. They looked up in surprise to see Astoria sending them a cheerful, if a little sheepish grin.

Daphne's sharp eyes grazed her bare skin. "Cute bra." she said, with a twittering laugh.

"I know." said Astoria smugly, moving over to Daphne's closet. It was a longline bra in black lace, and it looked good. She knew it did. She opened the closet and fingered a few shirts.

Daphne looked over and pointed out a shirt. "Try the black one." she said. Astoria pulled out the black sheer shirt with long translucent sleeves. "Is this new?" she asked.

Daphne nodded. "I got it from Aunt Louise."

Astoria frowned. "She always gives you good presents. She gave me a book on odd useful charms."

"It's because you read too much." snorted Daphne. "Keep it, I don't like it."

Astoria pulled on the shirt and looked in the mirror. She liked it. It was simple, but classy- and it hung loose, brushing softly against her skin. Probably too simple for Daphne- who liked fluffier, detailed shirts.

.

She walked into the common room and Didi wolf whistled at her.

Astoria cringed as several heads turned her way, including Zabini and Malfoy, who sat studying at a table several metres from Didi.

Zabini made a show of looking stunned by her appearance, with his mouth hanging open. Draco glanced casually at her, but she couldn't help noticing how his eyes had flicked over her body.

She felt ridiculous, even though she knew she looked totally normal. She aimed a loose kick towards Didi as she approached the sofa, and Didi dodged with a laugh.

"Idiot." said Astoria, plopping down.

"You're a stunner, my friend." said Didi with a gleaming grin.

"No need to draw attention to it." Astoria retorted cheerfully.

"Oh, but I couldn't help myself!" Didi gushed dramatically. "You just shimmied in with that gorgeous glow on your face and your hair flowing like a mermaid. What's going on with you today? Are you in love?"

Astoria laughed at that. "And how likely is that?" she said sarcastically.

Iridian shrugged. "Plenty of good looking men to choose from here." she gestured over to Blaise and Draco, knowing perfectly well they were listening. "Take those two for instance. Blaise might be a bit tall for you, darling, but his physique is very nice. You could look past the height. And Draco is rather fair, but he does have that beautiful pureblood bone structure going for him. Unless, of course, you like fair?"

Astoria looked from Didi's sparkling eyes to Draco's uncomfortable expression and Blaise looking pleased with himself. She choked. Poor Draco, she thought- not feeling sorry at all. And she could never let Blaise keep that expression.

"Fair is fine, but I do think Blaise has become a little fat lately, you know." she told Didi loudly. "I don't think I could love someone with too much belly- although I know you like that."

Didi threw her an offended look, which gave Astoria satisfaction, but her focus was on the boys, who were far more amusing.

.

Draco's look of discomfort had disappeared, and he was looking steadfastly at down at his textbook and desperately trying not to grin, while Blaise had turned pink. He looked completely mortified, and Astoria tried and failed to keep a straight face. Didi caught her eye and glanced over at the boys and burst out laughing.

Blaise looked over at them and flushed even darker. He folded his arms and scowled, but couldn't help the embarrassed smile from creeping onto his face when he saw how hard they were laughing. Draco's grin split across his face. He shook his head good naturedly and said, "idiots."

"it's what you get for listening." sighed Didi, when she'd finished laughing. She wiped tears of her face, still smiling. "That was too good."

Astoria took a big breath of much needed air after giggling so hard, and looked at Blaise. "Don't worry, you're not really getting fat." she said kindly. "I just said it to mess with you."

"And it worked so well." Didi said, beaming at the poor boy.

"And besides, now you know that Didi thinks you have a nice physique." added Astoria sneakily, earning herself a kick from Didi. The smug look came back onto Blaise's face. "Well I do." he shrugged, nonchalant. Draco snorted.

"Don't encourage him." he warned.

..

 _ **\- I don't know why, but my formatting all disappears as soon as I upload the file. It's a bit annoying, because I like my stuff to have paragraph breaks. Oh well. I hope it's not to irritating for you guys.**_


End file.
